User talk:BachLynn23
Talk Archives Run you clever message, and remember ---- Coding Hey there Bachywachy, so I was wondering if you could possibly make me a coding for my Palaemon girl using http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/1283482/Sea_Things if so thanks a bunch :3 Coding? Hey Bach. So I was wondering, if you'd have time that is, could you make me a V6 blank Coding, please. Based on this pattern, if possible. So if you have time to do it, thanks! :3 I'm Ready, Spongebob! PJO~ 16:21, October 8, 2013 (UTC) is it possible... Well, the scores first: Timelord - 5, Redflower - 5, I think they're the only two >.< all the rest DQ'd for WIPs. I'll get Demi to be the 3rd judge? And is it possible of a demigod.. with a curse that if he lies his nose grows longer? xD *Pinnochio obviously* I'm still planning the idea out in my mind. Sorrysorry :c I ended up having to stay, sorrysorry. I know you're probably getting into bed, but I'll be on chat (dividing my attention between talking and geometry) Chat Sorry, I hadn't realized I timed out. Hope you have a good rest! Done Hi, Bach!!! Already done fixing it! =D ~Mathemagical 12:52, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Already fixed the claim. (Tsk I'm getting annoying). I know you had other things to do, sorry. But now that I'm back, can I ask if I can still help on leveling users up as well as keeping track of the List:Users & Characters and awarding soul badges to those who reached a certain amount of edits? ~Mathemagical 14:13, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Been there, done that. So I'll be going with whips. ;-) And thanks for allowing me to help out! ~Mathemagical 14:29, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Is this pic allowed? Sorry for bothering again Bach. But I've been wondeirng if I could use a copyrighted image but it's altered like cropped? Can I use this image once it'scropped in some big parts? Just an intuition, I don't think so. Am I right? ~Mathemagical 12:20, October 10, 2013 (UTC) MUN Conference Hey Bach, I've got a Model UN Conference at Yale from today through Saturday and so I won't be able to post on the Quest during that time. Please let Onyx know if he asks. Thanks, Flamefang (talk) 15:35, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, i made Ambrosia. The reason why Xena picked up swords fighting was as a hobby. She may had been a model but she wasn't 'girly' at all. She liked the rough and tumble and sword fighting is just like fencing. Alexswill (talk) 21:23, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Awwww Okay, otherwise, you mean to say it's not allowed? Yeash! I'm correct! It's okay, though. ~Mathemagical 07:17, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Yeah- no it makes sense about the claiming helper-thingie-majig. I never really look at those so yeah I should be off that. Same with chat. I've just been so busy that im not help to the wiki. Someone more active should get it.Bctcz (talk) 21:45, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Voting Ok :) Sorry bout that. I'll just change my comment. Word Bubble Hi Bach! ^-^ I used your Word Bubble over on another RP wiki, and I gave you credit on the template page :3. "Fear Leads to hate, hate leads to anger, anger leads to suffering." File:eatin.gif 02:50, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Signature I was wondering, since you don't use the time lord signature aymore, may I use the code for my signature? Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 13:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Signature The one with the lightsaber. Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 21:38, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Signature Is there any website or place that I can look at to tell me how to make a signature like that one? Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 22:50, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh it's ok..I'm kinda inactive right now since I only get to use the internet once a week so... Question Hey Bach :) Um, could you explain to me the difference between "No Contest" and "Forfeit"? Re: Signature Yeah, okay. I'll change my signature soon since I'm kinda pissed with coding since doing it is quite a meticulous work, you know. Just soon once I get the hang of it. =D ~Mathemagical 04:51, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you please get on chat, I need to talk to you Re: Thank you for considering it! =) lol, I always mess up when I code (takes me like half an hour to do all of it). Btw, can I ask if you know any website that teaches HTML coding? I mean, like it teaches simpler coding for beginners? 'Cause I really can't understand some codes so I just copy-paste some coded stuff and edit the colors and whatnot. ~Mathemagical 09:56, October 14, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah m'kay. Thanks for some tips. I'll get on chat. ~Mathemagical 13:12, October 14, 2013 (UTC) uh... hello. I just wanted to say that I edited my char page, Qwenter. You wanted to see it, so yeah... it;e updated in the third paragraph Qwenter (talk) 19:11, October 14, 2013 (UTC) User/Character Forum Hey, so I just claimed that Qwenter claim, and I'm not overly sure how to add people to the user/character lists... Where do I find the powers for my new character? He was claimed into Ares, but I don't know where to find the info for his powers. Qwenter (talk) 02:31, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Meet up So, Wind and me have agreed on the time when all three of us could meet up in chat. Does Friday, 10 am your time (10 pm my time/ 7 am Wind's time), sound good to you? :) Le badge from frosty! Not that it means much to yah, I know you probably have thousands of them, but. ehh :P Word Bubble 2.1? Can I please use it? I promise to use it correctly and stuff. But it's okay if you say no >~< "I'm like catnip for weirdness. I'm weirdnip!" -Dead. 10:44, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Prizes When a user leaves but comes back with a new account, does s/he still get the unused prizes s/he got from his/her former account? Model I want to permanently reserve a model, but I've realised it's in use by an inactive user. Does this mean I can't use the image? Link to char page 20:45, October 17, 2013 (UTC) RP Post whenever I have to go do math so I'll be posting later if I can get my mom to let me use my ipad while I do math!! Adding User Category Would it be a godd idea to categorize archived quests with the users that participated in it? BC contest entry Could I have it deleted? Thanks Bachy :) How are you? Request Hey Bach, it's Hybrid. I was just wondering if you would allow me to use the Word Bubble 2.1 template for my characters, if it's not too much trouble? I'll get it if you say no, since we don't really converse and stuff, but I was just wondering as I prefer the looks of that version compared to the one I currently use. I swear I'll follow the rules that come with it's usage. >.< 01:26, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. :D And sorry about the image issue, I hope the new size I scaled them down to is acceptable. 01:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Claim Help Hey Bach, Dead just asked me to give him a test for claim assisting. Just IMing to doublecheck on whether we are giving out the tests right now or are withholding them because of all the people signing up and then not checking them. Yeah I know that you said you had taken off everyone who hadn't checked claims recently. But was Dead among those that had been on the helper's list but was taken off? And if not, can he be added on provided he passes the test? danke Thanks :D And I'm fine too. A lot of studying I've been doing though, it's tiring :/ Signature I was meaning to ask if I could reference the code that you used for your jedi signature. I didn't mean to say that I wanted you to give it to me. Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 16:25, October 20, 2013 (UTC) *Lateness* nope aaron lacks any progressional powers right my bad ;~; Re: fyi ">.< Fyi, I made my userpage a theme for the anime, Sword Art Online, and that's the best term used in the anime that would fit that section. If I put like Sword skill for that section it would make less sense then it is already.*lightbulb* Wait why the hell didn't I think of this earlier... "players" would be like the easiest term ">.<. Well I learn something everyday. Re:Double >.< The anime isabout an RPG ">.<, well more like a VRMMORPG (Sword Art Online) Re:newb issue Hmm, well I guess that means that some of those prizes I shouldn't have got. So I'll remove them from my user/character forum because I know for a fact I didn't use any of the prizes. Re: Well true dat, but that's not really the case for the anime, It's kinda like that both you and your in-game self are two but the same person in two different worlds. re:newbs I changed the Adopt a Newb forum to show that Yatzy's my newb, considering Blood left. Thanks for telling me. 21:18, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Reply:Question I dont remember using my gift for the Capulet twins. but no i didnt. When did you heard that? Shisaac (talk) 00:18, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Reply:Powers Fixed it. and i did not use any of my gifts. Shisaac (talk) 00:26, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Does the coding for talk pages refer to everyone whose talk pages are coded? Or only to select few? This reminds me that I was supposed to update the coding on my talk page but if you think it's better, I could remove the coding on mine :) As for the level up dates, I'm sorry about that but also thanks for telling me :D So, when a I mark a newb as "Gone into the Mist", I change the level up date to a day after s/he gets his/her char(s) deleted? Then for Astrid... well, everything's confusing for me regarding her >.< Some say she got grounded because her parents found out about her relationship with Onyx, others say she left but I really have no means to make sure which is which. For the time being, I'm thinking of keeping her under the Officially Inactives list. Oh also Whenever I go to Kevin's page, my computer seems to always stop and pop-ups appear saying something about unresponsive plug-ins, etc. >.< I was wondering if it happens to you too. Is your the violin of the photo?Tafferuglio (talk) 15:26, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: powers Crap...now I remember the thing I've been forgetting xD I meant to do it as soon as I got back the day I made his page (I went out and rped on his page via phone) and I most likely forgot. Regardless, fixed it c: character contest win Hey Bachy, I was just wondering if there is any specific deadline on when I have to make my Palaemon kid, because I was planning on having her done the first week of October, but by the time you finished the coding, I kind of forgot about her. I worked on her in small amounts but this week I completly forgot about her and started working on a different character who is done compeltly... So yeah... Re:question Fixed it. :) Re: Minor Issues #I got rid of the coding on my talk page, so it's good now. #Sorry! When I made his page, I just pasted all the powers without a second thought. He isn't supposed to have the 9 month powers yet, as I haven't used any rewards on him at all, so I'll remove that. 00:38, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Palaemon Okay, so I won the Palaemon character contest, but I was waiting for the coding to be made, but during the time I kinda forgot about her and starter working on a different character project >.< So I just wanted to know if there is a time period it should be finished by or something idk re:palsie Ok, would it be okay if I make her in maybe a few weeks? >.< because yeah, I'd rather space them apart a bit Pala Sounds good xD Thanks Bachywachy Re: powers (again) No o.o Urgh, I think I've done that with a lot of them; I keep meaning to go through and check them all because I'm pretty sure I got lazy and just put the template down to avoid it >.< I'll go through the rest of my chars to make sure I haven't done it Sorry >>.<< Re: I'll add a few more to the list once I figure out who I can assign the tasks too, seeing as most if not all of those in the AD dept are either semi-active or very busy >.< As for Lott, I'm pretty sure I moved him to the Officially Inactive section. I've been doing that for all semi-active users who've reached 1 month of inactivity. I hope that's fine with you :) The Quest Hey, could youdo me a favour and deny this quest: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Quests/Lightning_bolt its mine, but I have another idea, and so I want that one gone :) thanks Random thought So, I was browsing through the challenges, checking to see if any of them needed to be judged/checked/addressed when a thought occurred to me. What happens when a user challenges but fails to place a notice on all three of the required spots (char page, cabin page, and user talk)? Re: Question Yep I used the early power up on Alice. In what way and where do you want me to note it? (UTC) 18:26, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Powers I think I fixed it. (UTC) 18:58, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Questions about Adelaide I apologize. I had assumed she was made three months ago and not two. >< Power Templates Hey Bach, I was just wondering if we were going to continue on switching over the power templates to that of the Aeolus one, with the fancy colours and stuff >.< If so I could do some... or all depending on how much I feel like accomplishing tonight xD re:powers Okay sweet, and I doubt I can too xD I guess I should have looked at the coding first... it's scary xD I don't really understand the whole scroll over text and a definition pops up, could you explain it a bit xD re:ummmm Describe the powers. Do I just give a brief explanation? Newbs & Page Oh, I'll change both of them next week please :) It's kinda my exam week now, sorry. >.<" Sorry too for the miscalculatioin and stuff. Thanks for the reminder! re:powers Okay sweet. Also one final question, if it isn't too much to ask, could I perhaps attempt at using the new coding you made? re:coding Okay, will do Re:O.o I dunno 'bout that, I just decided I didn't like the straight line look anymore. >.< :Fine, I'll change it. >.< Stuff to Do Heyu bachy! I'll be back this week since it's my sembreak. d(^w^)b Can I have anything to do/help on? Nevermind! Re: I'm cool with anything I can probably finish in a week or would still be ok (or on-going) after I become inactive again. :) New Coding Can I use it? :) Re:Coding Alright. Thanks :D Although it may take me some time before I actually fill one up >.< Claim Hey bach. could you re-check my unclaimed character? I added more info to her history and all so yeah. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 03:32, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Permission May I use your Word Bubble 2.1 to revamp my chars' wbs? :) Yay Thank you! ^_^ Adoption questions Hey bach. I have a question. If you have a current claim in process, could you still adopt a character?? [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 00:57, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. and ill keep that in mind. so that basically means that i can have a handful of adopted minor characters rite? just double checking if i get u. :P [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 01:06, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Ahahaha. XD okay. and yeah i wont do that. :P just curious. Curiosity hits ya no. XD oh and when you have time, could you go over my claim for jasmine? [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 01:20, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Coding Hey Bach, I was just wondering if you would allow me to use the new coding for character pages? 06:33, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) Hi! I'm Heyoni! :D I jsut wanted to say hello for the first time-- I never got the chance when I joined here. I see you're a Who fan, I am too! ( And a lot of other BBC dramas ; w ;) Well, i hope we could talk more! Heyoni (talk) 10:00, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: powers (again, again) So hai Bach c: I added the "needs " on my char pages c: Just thought I'd let ya know Sorry >.< Oops, sorry! *bows* I forgot to sign. Here's my message before: Yesh! Yeap! My break is 'till Nov 2-3 :) Heavy coding stuff.. like what?o.o *is curious* Wait, what do you mean by do? Place them all in our official doc and get them judged?o.o Does this involve the other contests made by the other users? To Do Cabins Oh, can I help here for now? :) It's kinda cause judging date is still tomorrow ^^" I'll try in one cabin then have you approve if I can do it or not, if you want. If not, it's fine. :) Contests Oh, I see :) Should I find judges, or will my job be announcements to the winners and all that only?o.o Aphrodite's Cabin Bachy, got Aphrodite's Cabin done; to check it out: here. She doesn't have any gifs so I couldn't place any (bad at finding gifs) Also didn't give her a title ^^" (bad at that too) Oh yea, I can't see the font difference (doesn't have the font) so yea >.< By the way, the word "tag team" reminds me of wrestling all of a sudden e.o XD Cabins Heeeeey, I see the new look of some of the cabins. I was wondering if I could help? :) Color Change Heyu bachy! I was on chat and User:AliasKit suggested if we could change the colors of the links in Aphro's cabin; because it hurts the eyes. ^^" Should we? :) Also, I came to notice there might be something wrong in the "special" tab, even on Aeolus' Cabin page; there seems to be a lost "div." Apollo's Cabin, though I really don't know where to find those small good looking gifs *bows* Coding Issue I'm just wondering what the coding issue on Melanie Watt's page is. Signature Hello Bach. I really need your help. Ever since I changed my username, my signature is coming up strange, and it says something's about redirecting. So, if you have any time to spare, could you please fix it? IM me back ASAP, #REDIRECT User:Waves Of Wisdom/Sig 19:43, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi Bach >w< Out of randomness, I just read your profile and discovered that you hope to get a master's in Psychology >< I never met someone in CHB wiki, who is also interested in Psych >< Sorry! I'm just too happy to know that thing about you! That's all :) Have a good day! Hello Im here because i'd like to adopt Watson "Heath" Sawyer. OlympusGuardian (talk) 19:18, November 1, 2013 (UTC)OlympusGuardian Re:Models/Claims I'm sorry I didn't realise. Should I delete my comment? 21:34, November 1, 2013 (UTC) re: nymph Erm...no, I don't plan on making a dolphin nymph anymore. I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 22:55, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I am still wi am still working on carina valentine ive added the edits Im Am active and i am still working on Carina Valentine i've added all your current Edits